Into the Deep End
by drgemini86
Summary: Sam doesn't think she should accept his proposal. Alternate missing scenes for Affinity. SamDaniel
1. Chapter 1

_**Into the Deep End, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **Sam doesn't think she should accept his proposal. Alternate missing scenes for Affinity. _

_**Pairing: **Sam/Daniel, Teal'c/Krista (mentioned), Teal'c/Ish'ta (mentioned)_

_**Rating: **T_

_**Category: **Established Relationship_

_**Genres: **A/U, Angst, Drama, Episode-Related, Relationship_

_**A/N: **Missing scenes for Affinity, except that there's no Pete. Just a different take on the story. Enjoy. :o)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun blazed high in the sky above the treetops. Children ran across the grass, some chasing after or throwing frisbees and balls. Families were seated or were lying sprawled on picnic blankets in the afternoon heat; some having picnics while other napped or talked. Lovers lie together on similar blankets, some talking while others incurred stiff glares from nearby families for their public shows of affection. In the centre of the park, a casually dressed Daniel bought some corn dogs from a vending cart while Sam waited behind him. He smiled and said,

"Thanks." He took the food and shook his head when the vendor handed him some money. "No, keep the change."

Daniel turned and handed a corn dog to Sam, and they slowly walked back up the path away from the vendor. She smiled as she glanced at him, and she said, "If I don't burn this off soon, I'm going to have to live in the gym." She took a mouthful and chewed slowly. When she swallowed, she said, "Totally worth it though. Mmm."

He began to eat his. He remarked, "Oh yeah. Funny how something laden with fat and bacteria is still way better than the stuff in the Commissary."

She cringed, and said, "Uh-uh, Mister. You're not putting me off my dog this time."

He shrugged, feigning innocence. He then said, "How's things?"

"Oh, the usual... you know, saving the world and all that jazz." She laughed quietly as she glanced at him. "You should try it sometime."

He snorted mockingly. Sam asked, "So... how's Teal'c settling into his apartment?"

"Good, good." Daniel raised his eyebrows slowly. "I think he's got a potential girlfriend."

Sam looked at him in surprise. She said, "Really?"

"Mm-hm. Neighbour."

She continued to look surprised. She said, "What about Ish'ta?"

Daniel replied, "I don't think she and Teal'c are that serious yet."

Finishing their dogs, they threw the napkins into a nearby bin. They then sat down on a bench together. Daniel rested his arm along the back of the bench, while Sam rested her head against his shoulder, and she put a hand on his knee. He kissed the top of her head, and she said,

"Well, so long as he's happy and not getting into trouble."

She sighed suddenly as she became lost in her thoughts. He put his arm around her and asked, concerned, "Hey, what's up?"

She shook her head but remained distracted. She said, "It's nothing. Just thinking." She looked up at him and said, "Thanks for sticking around."

He appeared confused. He said, bemused, "Uh, even if we weren't personally involved, we'd most likely still be on the same team anyway."

She rolled her eyes, and said, "You know what I mean."

He looked concerned again as he looked at her. He said, "Sam, what's brought all this on? I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded as she thought back to events from over a year previously. She smiled shakily and said, "I'm glad." She groaned in embarrassment as he began to play with her hair. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." She looked up at him and kissed him. "I am glad you're here, by the way. Just so you know."

He smiled in bemusement. He said, "I'm glad you're here too."

He hugged her, closing his eyes as he savoured the moment. He opened his eyes and let her go. She looked at him curiously. She then stared in surprise when she realised that he was holding out an open velvet box containing a white gold ring set with the bluest gem stone that Sam had ever seen.

Daniel added, "... which is why I got you this." He got up and then got down on one knee on the ground in front of her. He looked up at her earnestly. "Samantha Carter, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Sam stared at the ring in shock, unable to speak. Her breaths came short and fast. When she eventually regained the power of speech, all she could say was, "Oh my God!"


	2. Chapter 2

At the SGC, Sam sat at her computer; the Colonel very close to tears. She hadn't been able to focus on her work and it was driving her insane. She was vaguely aware that there were things that needed to be handed in to several people, and she hadn't managed to make headway with any of it. Her phone had been ringing off the hook until she had unplugged it, and she grimaced when she thought of the hundreds of emails that were backlogging in her inbox.

And what was the worst thing was that there wasn't anything wrong. After all this time, she should have been able to deal with it. It wasn't like she hadn't been engaged before. Granted, that had ended badly, and granted, she hadn't actually accepted Daniel's proposal... but the point still stood. Why was she acting like this? The SGC needed her to be able to fulfil her duties one hundred percent. She was the unofficial expert on the Stargate – Rodney McKay, sadly, being recognised as the 'official' one – yet she was reduced to nothing more than hormones and tears. She had allowed herself to be emotionally compromised while on the job and that, quite frankly, was not acceptable.

She had just managed to grab onto some sense of reality when Jack entered her office. Great. _The General_. Like she wasn't in enough trouble as it was. Jack said,

"Carter."

She looked up and tried to be calm. She said, "Sir."

He seemed to hesitate, as though he was not accustomed to being in the position that he was in. He sighed and said awkwardly, "I never thought I'd hear myself utter these words." He paused. "I need that report."

Of course he did. She closed her eyes briefly in shame. She had been trying to work on that same report for a day so far and all she had done was re-word her scanty notes and re-order them. She said, just as awkwardly, "Right, um, I just need to finish typing up my notes."

She sighed as she searched the piles of paper scattered across her desk. She suddenly remembered that she needed something and it had somehow got buried beneath less important sheets of paper. She looked up at him, and said,

"Uh... yeah, I'll have it for you first thing tomorrow."

She tried to resume what could be loosely described as working but he was still standing there. Jack glanced at his watch and said, "It is tomorrow."

She visibly blanched. She had never missed a deadline before. All she could say was, "Oh."

He shrugged. "I'm joking. I don't need the report. It's not like I'm actually going to read it, you know..."

She then frowned, confused. She said, "Well then, why..."

He appeared awkward again and he scratched the back of his head. He said, "Because something's going on with you. You haven't tried to confuse me with any scientific babble for the last couple of days and that's a red flag to me. A really big red flag. What's up?"

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as she turned back to the computer. Forcing herself not to cry again, she reached for the velvet box which had been next to her keyboard. She looked scared as she held it in her hand. She then handed it to Jack. She said,

"Daniel gave me this."

Jack looked at her with guarded curiosity. He then took the box from her. He opened it and looked impressed as he admired the ring inside. He nodded slowly and said, "Wow. Don't tell Danny I said this, but he has a good eye for stuff like this." He looked at her, gauging her facial expressions. He said, "You know, people normally wear these things on their fingers."

She said quickly, "I haven't said 'yes'."

He pointed at her. "And yet, you haven't said 'no'."

She shrugged helplessly. She said, "I told him I needed to think about it."

Jack put down the box and looked at her expectedly. He said, "And?"

She grimaced awkwardly as she looked down at her hands. She then looked at him again. She said, "That was two weeks ago."

He nodded slowly. He remarked cynically, "Ah!"

She sighed as she turned to look at him fully. Her eyes alone showed just how lost and under pressure she felt. She said, "You know, all these years I've been concentrating on work; I just assumed that one day I would…"

He blinked. "Have a life?"

The worry in her voice grew, and if Jack hadn't been on duty, he would have found some way to make a break for it. He silently chastised himself for such thoughts – she was his second-in-command and friend, and Daniel was his friend too. She needed someone to sound off to and he'd be damned if he was going to ignore her. After all, it did beat doing actual work, and it, hopefully, would go some way to getting his team back on top form again.

Sam said, "Yeah, and now it comes down to it, I don't know. I mean, every time we go through the 'gate we risk not coming back. Is it fair to put somebody else through that?"

Jack wondered sometimes just how people like her and Daniel who were amazingly clever, could make mountains out of pretty pointless molehills. He said, "Daniel walks through the 'gate with you most of the time. How do you think he feels? Yet, he still popped the question."

He didn't understand, Sam thought. He couldn't. When was he faced with something like this? She said quickly, "Well, what about kids?"

He fought a growing urge to roll his eyes. He said, "Well, yours would be scarily clever, and also scarily stupid about emotional stuff, just like their parents." When Sam looked embarrassed, he nodded. "What about 'em?"

There were tears in her voice now as she imagined things that were beyond her control for now. She said, "Do I take maternity leave and then come back? Do I drop the baby off at daycare on my way to some unexplored planet on the edge of the Crab Nebula?"

He really wanted to yell at her. Instead, he said calmly, "Carter, there are people on this base who have families."

She suddenly felt cynical – most of those on base with children were men who had wives or girlfriends at home. She then thought about whether things would have been different for the man standing before her; whether he would still have been involved with the Stargate programme at all had Charlie not been tragically killed over eight years previously.

She said, "What about you? If things had been different... if Charlie..."

He instantly froze, his face suddenly emotionless as she crossed a line no-one had actually remembered drawing. He said, "I wouldn't be here." He looked away from her for a moment. He then seemed a little brighter than he had been previously. He said, "So, what are you gonna tell Space Monkey?"

She looked away from him for a few moments, the Colonel deep in thought. She said, "I... I don't know, Sir. I just don't know why we couldn't have just stayed the way we were. That was working out fine."

"Well, can't blame the boy for trying." He nodded at her when she looked at him again. "Don't keep him hanging too long – I really need both of you to be on top form again soon. It's driving me nuts and I already put my ass on the line letting you two stay on the same team."

She nodded, and said, "Thanks, Sir."

"Think nothing of it." He appeared momentarily awkward. He then said, "Well, seeing as you're pretty much useless for now, what say you we get some coffee? I figured out where Danny hides the good stuff." He smiled slightly when she finally smiled. "Our secret though."


	3. Chapter 3

In his office, Daniel worked away at his computer. Being able to work while in pain or in a worried state was almost second nature for him by now. It had either been work or dwell on the emotional pain or the latest physical injury. He wasn't sure that it was a good thing to be able to do that, but it seemed to work out for him; although it did mean that when he stopped working, it sometimes hit him twice as badly.

This time, however, he wasn't able to switch off his worries completely. There were some disadvantages to being more emotionally open following his time spent with the Ascended; chiefly that he was now keenly aware of the passing of time and of his relationships with each of his friends. Because of this, he had strengthened his friendships with each of them; in Sam's case, he had even overcome his previous fears and allowed himself to be happy for once.

But now doubts – old and new – returned. He had barely seen her outside of a work setting for at least a fortnight since he had proposed. He sighed as his fingers continued to hit the keys on the keyboard. That wasn't, in his experience, how a woman he was in love with was meant to react to proposals of marriage. But then perhaps that was it. The idea of marrying him probably scared her, or even repulsed her, and now she was too polite to be honest with him.

He was a more secure man these days – more secure in himself, in what his friends thought of him, and in how important his work was. He was above suspecting Sam of having residual feelings for Jack; well, at least he thought he had been. The elephant in the room – one of the reasons he had taken so long to come clean with Sam about his feelings – had been Jack, and Daniel was rather perturbed that Jack was still a silent obstacle after all this time.

He mentally kicked himself. He was so sure that he and Sam could make that next step. Perhaps he had been overconfident and had misjudged her feelings? Perhaps she wasn't ready to take that step with him? Or perhaps she wasn't as serious in it as he was.

The doubts filled his head until he couldn't keep working. His typing slowed considerably but he idly prodded keys here and there to keep up the pretence for the idle observer. It was getting ridiculous – he was going to have to confront her sooner or later. He was tired of giving her space and waiting for her to come to him. It was slowly becoming clear that she might never. That thought alone felt like a dagger in his chest.

He was about to get up when he stopped in his tracks. Sam quietly entered his office but didn't sit down like she usually did. It must be serious; judging by the worried expression on her face. He looked up at her and he steeled himself for the worst. If she was going to call things off between them, he was going to leave with his head held high. He had done nothing wrong.

Daniel said, casually, "Hey! What's going on?"

Sam appeared even more worried as she looked at him for a moment longer than necessary in a professional environment. She then said, "Daniel, I'm really sorry."

His upbeat exterior faded and he felt like slumping but he remained upright. He glanced down at the desk. "Oh."

She continued hurriedly, "I need a little more time. Look, you know how I feel about you..."

Daniel raised his eyebrows a little. He said, harsher than necessary, "Do I?"

She blinked, and said, confused, "Excuse me?"

His shoulders slumped and he sighed. He said, "Look, never mind. I'm just on edge here; I haven't seen you outside of work since I popped the question. I thought I'd scared you off. You know, if it's that horrible an idea, Sam, you could at least have said. I wouldn't have died if you'd said 'no' to me."

She folded her arms across her chest defensively. She said, "It's not a horrible idea, Daniel Jackson." She sighed and looked down at her feet. She then looked at him again, regret in her eyes. She said, "It's not horrible. I just really need to work some things out. You know the job that we do; the risks that it time and time again entails. I don't know whether I should put you through that or you me should things go wrong. How many times have we already lost each other?"

Daniel paused, finding himself surprised that she had been thinking the same things that he had been thinking when he had decided that he wanted to marry her. He had resolved most of it in his head – it could work. There were married couples at the SGC. He was about to reply, to reassure her, when she raised a hand. He stared at her, and she shook her head.

She said, "Anyway, that's not what this is about."

He frowned, confused. "It's not?"

She looked even more worried – if that were indeed possible – as she spoke again. She said, "The General just got off the phone with Colonel Kendrick. Krista's boyfriend was found dead in his apartment."

Daniel instantly sat up in his chair. He knew Krista; not well, of course, but he had met her when he had visited Teal'c's new apartment. She had seemed to take a shine to his friend. He said, "What? What happened?"

"We don't have all the details yet, but according to Kendrick, preliminary evidence indicates that Teal'c may have been responsible."

If Daniel could sit up any straighter, he would have. He said instantly, "That's impossible."

"That's what I said. Unfortunately, we can't ask him about it because he's missing. So is Krista. As of right now, Teal'c is wanted for kidnapping and murder."

That wasn't right. Teal'c must surely be a scapegoat. Daniel knew their team-mate and friend to be courteous and peaceful when he wasn't out in the field. He said, "That's ridiculous. There must be some mistake."

Sam nodded sympathetically. She shared his sentiment but she regretted – as she did on many such occasions – that she couldn't voice her opinions as freely as a civilian like Daniel could. She said, "Yeah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel returned to his office. He had just visited Teal'c, who was now in his old quarters on base. The Jaffa had been arrested by armed policemen, and he had been brought to the SGC. Jack was under pressure to at least have guards posted outside the quarters, but Daniel knew that that his friend wouldn't cave in; for now at least.

Daniel's belief in Teal'c's innocence was further strengthened when he had heard Teal'c's side of the story. He had obviously been framed but why, he didn't know. It was obviously someone who knew who Teal'c really was.

The archaeologist sighed as he sat down behind his desk and sorted the papers that had been strewn there. After all these years, Teal'c was still treated with suspicion despite proving himself time and time again in saving the Earth. He shook his head – some people would never change. There were shady people out there who hadn't done the things that SG-1 had done; had never been through the things that SG-1 had nor achieved the things that they had, but yet thought they knew better. It was beyond ridiculous.

Just as he was beginning to lose himself in inner rantings, something caught his eye. He stared in abject bewilderment as a series of Ancient characters appeared one by one in a notepad application on his computer. He gawped at his in shock; even more so when a black messenger screen appeared, with the words 'Look familiar?' on it.

He muttered in confusion, "What the hell...?"

Just as he thought of ringing up Security, the phone started ringing. Without thinking, he picked it up. "Daniel Jackson."

He froze on hearing an electronically distorted voice. It said, "Did you get my message?"

Minutes later, when he hung up the phone, Daniel couldn't believe just how eight years ago, he let Catherine Langford talk him into working for her. Even so, back then, he could never have foreseen what his life would entail from that moment on. The voice on the other end of the phone had demanded the Ancient characters be translated into Goa'uld, in exchange for a tape proving Teal'c's innocence.

And the clincher was that he couldn't tell anyone.

He wiped his brow idly, and then realised that he was sweating. Whoever it was had been able to get into his computer – in what was supposed to be the most secure facility on Earth – and had managed also to access the internal switchboard in order to call him. Whoever it was could also have access to the surveillance feed and be watching him.

He closed his eyes. He was in too deep. He was going to get killed and Teal'c would be charged with a crime he hadn't committed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When he had calmed down sufficiently, Daniel had a clearer idea of his plan of action. He left his office and walked the corridors. Obviously, the group involved didn't need the translation for anything good. If he had to capitulate to them, then he needed an exit strategy. He knew just the person; his only hope now lie in her.

He sighted Sam just entering a lift. When she saw him, she held it open for him. As the lift doors closed, they stood side-by-side, neither talking. He then opened a door above the main controls, and pressed the emergency stop button. She stared at him wide-eyed as he looked at her. She shot him an incredulous look, which then faded when she noticed his eyes flicker. He then smiled as he held her in his arms.

Daniel whispered in her ear, "Meet me in VIP quarters seven in about a half hour. I need one of the long-range tracking devices that you and Bill are working on." He then said, "Act natural... just like the time we miscalculated an elevator ride. I promise I'll tell you everything soon. I just can't now, okay?"

He kissed her ear as though to show any observers via the camera feed that the two of them were just having a private moment. Sam tried her best not to frown as she listened to what he said. She whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me. Please. I need you to not tell anyone – that includes Jack."

"Be safe." Regret and fear filled Sam as she slowly let go of him. She then reached around him to pull the emergency stop button out, resetting it to its original position. The lift slowly resumed rising, and she explained, "After three minutes, it trips an alarm at Security." She smiled faintly. "I don't think you want them to see what looks like us making out... again."

The lift stopped and the doors opened. Daniel kissed Sam and slowly let go of her hand with a lingering glance as he left the lift. He silently prayed that he hadn't already put her in jeopardy.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sighed as he left the lift. Again. _Again_. How many more times in anyone's lifetime could this happen? Daniel had gone missing. Typical. He could do quite nicely without that. If he had known that it would continue to happen while he was in charge of the SGC, he would never have accepted the position in the first place. He was already edgy about being 'The Man', without losing, once again, the member of his team who must hold the world record for dying and going missing by now.

Well, it was some kind of consolation that the Office of Special Investigations was now finally suspecting what he had known all along – that Teal'c had been framed and that something else was going on. Why the OSI wouldn't believe someone with years of planetary defence experience under his belt was another story.

Jack nodded at the guards who had been posted outside Teal'c's room. One of the guards nodded in reply and opened the door for him. Jack entered the room and the door was closed behind him. The General glanced around the room in confusion. He then looked at Teal'c, who said,

"O'Neill."

"T. You seen Carter anywhere? Thought she would be here."

Teal'c sat down on the floor, his legs crossed. He said calmly, "ColonelCarter left a few minutes ago. She had to attend to a matter of imminent concern."

Jack muttered in exasperation, "What a time for a sciency emergency... I swear, Doctor Lee is fired if there's a super-fast growing plant on my base again." Jack sighed. "Just as well she's not here. Kendrick is finally convinced something else is going on here."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow slightly, and he said, "What has led him to change his mind?"

"Oh, you'll never guess; Danny boy's gone missing."

Teal'c suddenly appeared grim. He said, "Then you must locate ColonelCarter... _immediately_."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With the lights switched off, Sam sat on the floor in the corner of her lab with her laptop. Not for the first time, she was eaten up with worry and regret for letting Daniel get abducted. What was just as bad was that she couldn't tell anyone. She had told Teal'c – she had written him a note as she suspected that his room may have been bugged. The General was a no-go; he was too high profile and would more than likely have had his office bugged too.

But there were resources that she needed if they were going to get Daniel back in one piece; resources that she didn't have the authority to use without higher permission. All she could do now was wait for Jack to come to her – no doubt Teal'c had nudged him in her direction. Hopefully neither them nor she had put Daniel in any more jeopardy than he undoubtedly was in.

She flinched and then froze when she heard the door handle rattle. She then heard the door open but couldn't see the corridor light. She smiled slightly – Teal'c must have dropped a big hint, or the General's paranoia was working as much as hers was. However, she remained silent, waiting for him to come to her.

At long last, she sensed a presence somewhere in the vicinity of her lab table. Funny, she thought. She hadn't thought the General would still have traces of naquadah in his system from his brief time as host to an undercover Tok'ra agent. Perhaps, she surmised, not being able to see had amplified her ability to sense even the smallest traces of naquadah in a person; just like cases where a person was stripped of one sense and the other senses appeared to work better in order to compensate.

At long last, she heard Jack's voice. "Carter?"

She whispered, "I'm here, Sir. In a corner."

"Ah, figured." He spoke in a hushed voice. "I don't know why we're doing this but I'm sure you've got a good enough reason. I assume you already know that..."

She nodded despite it being absolutely pointless in the dark. She replied, "Yes, Sir... and sorry, I knew all along. I'll tell all later but first, I need access to the Prometheus. You remember the tracking devices I've been working on?"

Jack paused, and then snapped, "You knew!?"

She hissed, "Sir?! Bigger picture."

"Right, okay, whatever. So, tracking devices?"

"Yes, Sir. They're experimental right now, but hopefully in time they could be used by SG-teams in the field. We could then use them to extract our people in the event that the Stargate has been removed or damaged, or is inaccessible." She cleared her throat and said, "They could get beamed up, Sir."

"Okay... I'm following you so far. So you're saying Danny's got one of those things on him?"

She sighed and said, "Yes, Sir. I've been tracking him since he went missing. He didn't tell me much but I think it may be ex-NID. I don't know how deep this goes, but they managed to access his computer... hence the need for this level of security. I think they're involved with what happened to Teal'c too – it fits."

She listened carefully for any reaction from Jack. She wasn't disappointed in that respect. She heard him mutter a few swearwords, and then there was the sound of him kicking one of the legs of the lab table in frustration. As though knowing what he was about to say, she opened her laptop, and the backlight illuminated her face.

She said, "He appears to be stationary now." She frowned and then looked up into the darkness. "He's in an industrial area in Aurora, nine miles east of Denver. He's not that far from Lowry – where the Air and Space museum is."

Jack said, "Right, up and at 'em, Carter. We got some work to do." Sam smiled, somehow knowing that he was pointing at her. "In case your doohickey doesn't work properly, we're taking SG-3 with us. Can't be too careful."

"Yes, Sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daniel was furious. He tried not to show it, but he was. He blinked. Wait, why wasn't he showing it? He was a member of SG-1. SG-1 had a reputation – why couldn't he have thrown some things about? He blinked again. Because he wasn't reckless and about to get himself killed... again. Certain people got away with laughing in the face of adversity; he couldn't afford to be one of them. There was too much at stake. Teal'c had been framed for a murder committed by the woman held captive in the chair next to him.

The people who had framed him were now trying to extract a translation from him under duress. Of course, he had no choice. He was outnumbered and very obviously outgunned. For a moment, he wished that he could say what he liked, regardless of the life and death situation; he envied Jack.

The whole thing was a mess. Still, he couldn't blame Krista. This was so much bigger than her. He sighed silently. If only Teal'c hadn't taken a shine to her and taught her how to kill a man. Daniel thought himself lucky to not have had to do that to impress Sam.

Speaking of Sam, he hoped that she had set the wheels in motion for some kind of a rescue before it was too late. As his captors grew more menacing, and threatened to kill Krista if he didn't capitulate, he couldn't help but think that even by SG-1 standards, Sam was cutting it fine.

He was just going to have buy them some more time.

"So, any more about the symbols? Ancient and Goa'uld are two very complex languages; words mean very different things depending on the context." He grimaced when one of his captors slapped him across the face with the butt of his gun. "Ow! How was that necessary? It's a perfectly acceptable question!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aboard the Prometheus, Sam tapped at a console. She shook her head and then continued to tap. She growled quietly in frustration and hit the keyboard. She then looked up at Jack with forced calm. She said, "Sir, we've lost the signal. I think they found the device; we have to act fast."

They both looked up on hearing a series of beeping noises. The ship commander, Colonel Pendergast said, "Oh, we're really gonna have to act fast – we got company." They stared through the viewscreen. "Looks like an Al'kesh. Battle stations."

Various officers mobilised themselves into their respective positions on the bridge. An officer called out, "The Al'kesh's weapons are primed, Sir. They're about to fire."

"Shields up! Prepare to fire warning shots. Open a channel." He glanced back at the members of SG-1. "Audio only." When the communications officer nodded at him, Pendergast said, "This is the Earth ship Prometheus. State your intent."

The ship opened fire on them. As the crew braced themselves, Jack retorted, "Oh, I think they've stated their intent." He nodded at Pendergast. "Kick their asses while you beam us down to the co-ordinates. If that's ex-NID, then the folks downstairs are gonna know we're here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suddenly it seemed as though their captors were a lot more tense than usual, which was saying a lot, considering how many times he had been hit already. With bloodied fingers, he was about to write down what they wanted when suddenly he was hauled to his feet. He squinted in the direction of where Krista was and found that she too was sharing whatever fate these people had in store for him.

He grimaced when he was slammed against a wall. Daniel groaned, and said, "Look, I was going to give you what you wanted."

The man yelled, "Shut up!"

Daniel cautiously turned to look at him. The man levelled his gun at the archaeologist. He shouted, "Face the wall!"

Daniel did as he was told and, once again, he really hoped that his friends would come in time. He said, "You don't have to do this."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and gunfire behind them. He was about turn around when he found himself slammed against the wall again. He groaned in pain. A terrified Krista then whispered,

"Daniel?"

He tried to be reassuring, but he wasn't sure that in his bloodied state, he would be all that convincing. Daniel said, "It's going to be okay."

He then cried out in pain when he felt an all too familiar pain – as though he had received a large electric shock. He grimaced and collapsed to the ground, unconscious alongside her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next thing that Daniel knew, he was being helped into a chair. There was someone tending to his wounds. He wanted nothing more than to slap their hands away, but he was too tired. He didn't know what had happened or where his captors had gone.

Krista was in a chair next to his. A soldier handed her a cup of water. She turned to Daniel and said weakly, "Thanks."

He coughed, grimacing a little when he tasted blood. He said, "Think nothing of it." As a soldier helped her to feet, Daniel said, "Take care."

Worried, She asked, "Are you gonna be okay?"

He managed a small smile. He said, "It happens every week; I'll be fine."

As she was escorted from the warehouse, she repeatedly looked back at him. Daniel finally looked up at the person standing next to him. He said, "Jack."

"Who else?" Jack nodded, concerned. "You okay, bud?"

Daniel flinched a little as a cut began to sting because of the antibacterial cream being applied by the medic crouched down in front of him. Daniel replied, "Yeah. What happened?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Ex-NID op... Prometheus just disabled the souped-up Al'kesh that was in orbit. That should keep your little lady busy for a few weeks. Beamed out all the ex-NID bastards into holding rooms at the SGC. Tricky beggars used a ring transporter from here."

When the medic finally finished, Jack slapped Daniel across the back of his head. Daniel flinched at this, and put a hand to the back of his head. Daniel looked up at Jack accusingly, and said, "What the hell was that for?"

Jack retorted, "For being an ass and going it alone. I should reprimand Carter for letting you go like that, but I've heard stories about those eyes of yours." Jack said in a quieter voice, "Just don't let that happen again – never go anywhere without back-up. We're not always going to be able to rustle up kick-ass rescue plans."

Daniel nodded, looking chastised. He said, "I'm sorry, Jack... but they got into my computer. They knew all about Teal'c... they wanted me to translate some gibberish in exchange for proof of Teal'c's innocence."

Jack sighed as he looked at the archaeologist reprovingly. He said, "Daniel, you can be one naïve son-of-a-bitch sometimes. Haven't you learnt yet that bargains with shady rat bastards will get you nowhere?"

Daniel frowned. "I had no choice, Jack."

Jack smiled slightly as he affectionately ruffled Daniel's hair. He said, "I'm proud of you." His smile vanished. "Tell anyone I said so and I'll kill you now."

Jack looked up at the main entrance of the warehouse. He saw Sam talking into her radio, most likely reporting back to Pendergast aboard the Prometheus. Jack waved her over and she replaced her radio. She ran towards them, and Jack remarked with a smirk,

"He's all yours, Carter – warmed him up for ya."

Sam crouched in front of Daniel's chair as she held his hands. She looked at him searchingly and said, "How bad are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "Nothing that won't heal." He smiled at her. "Thanks."

She smiled bemusedly as she looked down at their hands. She looked at him again. She said, "What for?"

"For being you."

Embarrassed, she smiled slightly. She helped him to his feet, and then hugged him tightly. Close to tears, she said, "I'm glad we found you in time. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't had that tracking device?"

He nodded as he held onto her, relieved to have her in his arms again. He said, "It was too late when they found it. I was trying to buy you guys some time."

She partially let go of him so she could look at his face. She gently smoothed it as she held it in her free hand. She said, "Those cuts will heal pretty quickly. General O'Neill said he won't let me near the holding rooms when we get back; something about me letting my personal feelings get the better of me."

He remarked weakly, "I guess we should be used to this by now."

She smiled slightly as she smoothed his cheek. She said, "No..." She quickly caught herself and said, "Yes."

He frowned at the change in her answer but then thought nothing of it – it had been a long day after all. He said, "Well, I guess we'd better get going."

Her smile widened. "Yes."

He stared at her as though something was about to dawn on him. Suddenly, it did. He felt as though his heart had stopped. He then spoke with cautious optimism. He said, "When you say 'yes'..."

She was grinning at him by now, seemingly enjoying his confusion. She said, "Yes."

He continued to stare at her. He then grabbed her shoulders, and said, "Please, Sam – please don't tell me you're joking."

"Yes... oops, no, that's a no."

"Which means...?"

"Yes."

He frowned, as though not sure he dared to believe what his mind was screaming at him. He said, "You don't need more time?"

She shook her head as she let go of him. She said, "No."

He began to smile. "Therefore..."

She grinned at him again. "Yes."

In sheer amazement, he hugged her tightly, sweeping her off her feet. SG-3 and Jack gathered around at a safe distance as they realised that something interesting was going on. Daniel then kissed Sam amidst a round of applause from the soldiers around them.

When they parted, Sam whispered, "I'm sorry for stalling... it's just that..."

He shushed her and kissed her once again, this time amidst cheers.

Jack then stepped forward and clapped his hands. He said, "Congratulations, you two. _Finally_." He glanced around at the men next to him. "Let's go home, kids. I'm just going to love the paperwork, I know it."

Jack led the way as Daniel and Sam followed, the latter two holding hands. SG-3 brought up the rear, and Jack called into his radio, "Prometheus, this is O'Neill. Seven to beam up."

Daniel remarked quietly to Sam, "What helped you to decide?"

Sam touched his cheek affectionately, but there was some worry in her eyes. She said, "That I knew what I was in for when we started out on this road." She smiled a little. "And besides, I can't trust anyone else to bring you home safely."

Right before they were beamed up, Jack remarked, "My thoughts exactly."

– **Fin **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Thank you so much for all the reviews/favouriting/story alerting. You guys are great. Thank you :o)_


End file.
